The Stars Are Bright
by ImaginationAndCreativity
Summary: When Natsu keeps acting weird, Lucy asks multiple times what is wrong. After the fifth time, he finally responds... even if it doesn't answer the question. Very first story. :D Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new here. 'Sup? ****Never say that again**** Anyways, let's begin! :D**

**The Stars Are Bright**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT NOT NOT own Fairy Tail. **

I woke up next to Natsu, and I was about to kick him out, but I was freezing and he was always warm. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Luce? I'm hungry."

I opened my eyes again at Natsu with his usual goofy smile, and nodded my head. He took the blanket off of him and went into the bathroom. After just laying there for about two minutes, wanting to be lazy, I got up and went into the kitchen to make eggs and bacon. I noticed I didn't have any salt, so I yelled for Natsu to go buy more. He didn't answer. I yelled again for him, and it was silent. I heard the shower running. Since when does he think he can use my shower?

"NATSU! Get out of my shower right now! I don't want your pink hair all over my shower!" I screamed.

Silence. I walked up to the door and slammed my fist onto it three times.

"Get out of my shower now! You have your own at your house. You should have at least asked!" I yelled towards the bathroom door.

"Oi, Luce. Calm down. I'm just taking a shower." He finally responded. I was ticked off now. He decided to come out of the bathroom five mintues later.

"What is wrong with you? That's my shower! My personal things are in there! How dare you-"

"Did you make breakfast yet? I'm still hungry." He rudely interrupted me. He walked past me towards the kitchen table, completely ignoring my protests. I sat there watching him deciding to make a bowl of cereal. I puffed my cheeks out and went to go change in the bathroom.

I kept my hair down and work a pink and red striped spaghetti-strapped tank top with a short denim skirt and some sandals. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu sitting on my bed looking down.

"Natsu? Are you ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and got up from the bed. We walked to Fairy Tail chatting on the way.

"Lucy! Are you done with your chapter yet?" Levy said to me as Natsu and I walked through the doors of the guild. I shook my head making her frown slightly. She turned around and walked towards Gajeel and Lily, who were speaking with Wendy and Charla.

I looked to over at Natsu and noticed he wasn't there so I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the bar.

"Hi Lucy! Can you help me pick out pictures to send to a magazine company for a six-page cover?" Mira-Jane said happily. I sighed and nodded. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

** I know its not that long, but, I didn't have a lot of time. Sorry. :P The title makes no sense right now, but you'll understand soon. I would totally love constructive criticism so, reviews are nice! Thanks! See you next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stars are Bright**

**Hello again! Thanks for staying with the story! Hopefully this chapter is much longer than the last. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Still, sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. #The struggle is real**

After three hours of choosing pictures, I felt like taking a hot bath. I got two paper cuts, and I spilled my drink on my shirt. Today wasn't my favorite day in the world. I noticed Natsu coming towards the bar so I turned around in my seat to talk to him.

"Hey Natsu! Want pick a miss-" I said as he interrupted me.

"Mira, give me some food. Don't care what it is, I'm starving." He said like he didn't even hear me. Mira gave him some fried chicken on a plate with ketchup. He said thank you and sat down and began eating.

"Natsu? Do you want to go on a mission with me tomorrow?" I said. I stared at him stuffing his face. I giggled at the sight.

He stopped eating and swallowed his last bite and stared at me. He nodded his head and smiled. I smiled back and took his hand and guided him to the job board.

"So? Which one?" I asked. He stared at the board for a while, before pointing to a small slip of paper. I took the paper from the board and began to read.

**WANTED**

**Strong mages who can help find and catch a potion maker. He has stolen something from me that I cannot replace.**

**REWARD: 2,000,000 JEWELS**

"_Two million jewels_? For something this easy? You pick good missions!" I smiled at Natsu. He stared at the floorboards. I stood there puzzled. He wasn't being himself today. Is something wrong? I wondered.

"...Natsu? Are you okay?" I asked softly, touching his lower arm. He jumped from the touch and stared at me with accusing eyes.

"What was that for?" He snapped. I was confused. What did I do?

"What was _what_ for? All I did was touch your arm." I said angrily.

"... That was it?" He said after a long pause. I nodded my head. He looked at his feet and mumbled, "Sorry." and walked out of the guild doors. Levy ran over to me after he left and asked, "What just happened? Natsu never yells at you."

"I don't know," I said.

"I guess he thought I did something to him when I didn't." She nodded her head a gave me a small smile.

"Anyways, Cana's having a slumber party at her place. I was coming over here to invite you. It starts at seven... Well?" She said.

"Sure. That'd be fun. I'm going to go home and make a bag for tonight. See ya!" I waved to her and began to walk home. I started thinking about what happened with Natsu. What did he think I did? Why is he acting so weird? I kept thinking of millions of questions that I could ask him. By the time I finished thinking of questions, I was already at my door. I unlocked the door and walked in. I opened my closet doors and picked out my pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. I packed them into a pink polka dotted duffel bag and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. After five minutes of staring, I looked at my clock.

**3:38**

Only three and a half more hours to go.


End file.
